


The Real Goodbye

by Kaimu



Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ianto's dying scene, it's time for the actors to say the real goodbye. Some take it harder than others. Probably a lot harder than they are supposed to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Goodbye

"And cut!"

That was it then...The last scene of Ianto Jones in Torchwood; death. Gareth David-LLoyd sat up and stared in front of him at nothing in particular. Just thinking that this was the last time he had ever played Ianto Jones.

Before Gareth knew what was happening, he had his arms full of a crying Eve and he felt John squeeze his shoulder before he stood up and walked away.

All Gareth could do was watch him go, while hugging a still sobbing Eve to his chest.

"Shhh,it's ok," he tried to soothe her, "I'm not really dead, you know."

The sob turned into a choked chuckle and Eve looked up at him, "It sure feels like it."

"Yeah. But it's not real. It's just my character."

Eve pulled back a little, "That doesn't mean we're not gonna miss you. Where's John?" she looked aound wearily.

Gareth sighed and stood up, holding out his hand to Eve, who placed her hand into his, and helped her up from the floor.

"He walked off a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Eve said quietly, "Maybe I should go and find him."

"No," Gareth said, "I'll go."

Eve smiled sadly and nodded, "Ok."

Gareth smiled back at her before walking away in search of John, not really knowing what to expect when; and how he would find him.

But he would.

~~++~~  
,  
It turned out that John wasn't really that hard to find. He was in his hotel room to which Gareth happened to have an extra key card of. All the actors had it of each other's rooms. It was just to be used in case of an emergency, but Gareth figured this would be a good time to use it as well.

He opened the door quietly and walked inside, calling out his friend's name.

"John?" No answer. "John, it's me."

Thinking he heard something there, Gareth walked over to the bedroom and found out that he was right. But, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

There, on the edge of the bed, sat John; his shoulders slumped, elbows resting on his knees and his head buried in his hands.

Was he... crying?

Well, Gareth had seen him cry before, but then John was Jack and Gareth himself was Ianto. Now there was no character to hide behind.

Gareth was Gareth, John was John...and John was crying.

John didn't move, didn't even raise his head when the mattress dipped beside him and he could feel Gareth's close presence next to him.

Close, but never close enough. They couldn't be.

"I can't believe that was it." John's voice sounded so small that Gareth had to strain his ears to hear him. The closeness between them helped of course. "That really was the last scene of Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, together."

"I know," Gareth replied, just as quiet, "It's pretty hard to believe that it's over. No more Ianto Jones."

"I don't want it to be over, Gaz." John finally lifted his head to look at his friend, "I don't want this to be over."

Gareth swallowed, "John..."

"But it is. It has to be." John went on, turning his head away from Gareth and just staring right in front of him. "It has to be over. I have to go back to him and you," he turned tearful eyes back towards his friend, or whatever they were, "You have to go back to her."

"I love her, John." Gareth whispered, taking John's hand to give him some kind of comfort, or at least try to. Maybe he needed the comfort just as much as John did. "And we both know you're madly in love with him."

"I used to think so..."

"No, John." Gareth spoke firmly. "You are. You are in love with Scott and not with me."

A lot of feelings flashed through John's eyes and Gareth was unable to look away. Then they turned close to blank. Maybe Gareth shouldn't have said that last part, but he couldn't take it back anymore.

"You sound so sure about that."

"Yes." Gareth said, turning so he sat more towards John, "Because I know it's the truth."

John stared into Gareth's eyes fore minute before his lip turned up in half a smile. "Yeah. Perhaps you're right."

Gareth gave the same half smile back and squeezed John's hand. "I am."

"Captain Jack loved Ianto, though."

Gareth was startled for a moment, but then he saw that hopeful sparkle in John's eyes and he didn't want that to go away.

"I know. Ianto loved Jack too. Very much so."

That seemed to trigger something inside John, because he suddenly grabbed Gareth and pulled him into a tight, almost bone crushing hug.

Gareth closed his eyes, his nose settled into the crook of John's neck, and breathed in deeply. He felt John smile against his temple and then moist lips, pressing a soft kiss right there.

"Gaz..."

Gareth pulled back and looked John straight in the eyes. "One last time."

John nodded once. "A final kiss goodbye."

Then their heads moved closer, like a magnetic pull, and their lips collided in what was bound to be their final kiss.

Of course John had to use his tongue; that sneaky bastard, but you didn't hear Gareth complain.

When the need for air became too much, their lips unlocked and they gazed into each other's eyes before fully pulling away.

"I should go." Gareth said softly, letting go of John almost reluctantly and standing up from the bed to walk to the door. He was halfway across the room when he heard a loud "Hey!", he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

John was standing now too, looking for all the world like Captain Jack Harkness in his trademark stance. Gareth waited, holding his breath.

"Ianto Jones will never be really gone," John finally said, his eyes boring into Gareth's. "Not to me."

Gareth smiled, saluted his "Captain" and walked out of the door of the hotel room and out of the life of John Barrowman, but maybe not for good.

They could always meet again some day. You'd never know.

Maybe he and John couldn't be together, but Ianto and Jack had shared something special. Something that no one could replace or even try to surpass.

Ianto and Jack were immortal, in their minds, and they would go on forever. Even if Gareth and John never really got that chance, their characters did.

That was what they always had to remember. Then everything would be alright.

Or so they hoped...


End file.
